The Storyspinner
by XxNimith531xX
Summary: Bellamy Grey has lived in Storybrooke all of her life. Now, when Henry brings his birthmother, Emma, to town Bellamy's peaceful life takes a drastic turn. Attempting to follow the series as it progresses on ABC. Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold X OFC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: So, I know I have no right to start up another story when I have so many I've neglected on this site but the genius that is Robert Carlyle ensnared me in his rendition of Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold in ABC's "Once Upon A Time" and I'm apparently a sucker for accents. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome and factor into my decision to continue with a story or not. Thanks! ::**

_**Once Upon A Time**_

Chapter One

"I'm positive!" Henry insisted, walking down Storybrooke's Main Street. His companion, who accompanied him to his bus stop before heading off to work, grinned at his enthusiasm but shook her head regardless.

"Henry, it's a little farfetched, you have to understand that," she said, looking at him with soft gray eyes. _Scratch that,_ she thought, _It's more than just 'a little' farfetched…_

The boy, the mayor's son, simply hung his head in resignation. "Look, you'll believe me soon enough, I know it. I'll show you, Bells, you'll see!" he jogged off to his bus, a rather large and familiar book tucked beneath his arm.

Bellamy Grey folded her arms and let out a long sigh. She loved it when the boy came to visit her bookshop and she treasured his company, but even she had to admit that this latest fascination or rather, obsession, was a bit…much. And that was saying something. She was aware that Henry's home life wasn't perhaps what most people thought was provincial, and she fully supported his escapism. But to take it this far… She turned round and headed to her shop with a knit brow and a thumbnail in her mouth. Maybe she shouldn't have given that book to Ms. Margaret, after all.

She unlocked the door to her small store, full of leather bound books and the smell of coffee still lingering in the air from the previous day. With delicacy, she wove her midnight black hair up into a side-ponytail and bustled about the shop to ready everything before flipping over the OPEN sign. It was a matter of seconds before she received an onslaught of customers craving their caffeine fix. She never was as busy as Storybrooke Coffee, but she managed. Hers was a quiet place, where the customers were friends and spent long hours there on weekends or after hours just talking and browsing the books.

"Hi there, Bellamy!" came the humble voice of her first customer, Dr. Hopper.

Bellamy smiled cheerily. "Hey there, Doctor. How's your morning?"

"Pretty good so far. Can't complain. Just my usual, thanks." He answered.

"On it." Bellamy whirled around and continued this nonstop service for the next hour and a half before the lull set in. It wasn't unusual, in fact it was nearly routine.

The little bell above the door to her store chimed as the mayor strut inside with her heels clicking loudly against the mahogany wood floor.

"Bella, my usual." She said, paying the slightest bit of attention to Bellamy and quite a lot of attention to her compact mirror.

"Here you are, Madame Mayor." Bellamy placed the order on the countertop for Regina.

"I trust you saw my son to his bus without any trouble?" she asked, taking the cup and shooting Bellamy a severe glance.

"Yes, ma'am. We had no trouble at all." Bellamy dare not mention Henry's insistence that everyone in Storybrooke was a character in his fairytale book. More for Henry's sake, than hers.

"Good. You know, he's taken a rather shine to you, Ms. Grey." The way Regina said this made it sound more like a threat than an observation. One that Bellamy noted.

"Yes, well, he's a very good boy." Was all she could think to say.

"Indeed." Regina took a sip of her coffee, made a face and rolled her eyes, then promptly left.

Bellamy let out a deep breath of relief. Her heart had just stopped thumping against her chest and she began to relax as the shop door was thrust open yet again, scaring Bellamy out of her wits.

"Yo, Bella!" Ruby, _Red_, as Bellamy liked to call her, swaggered on in, "I'm in desperate need of caffeine. I feel like hell." She handed Bellamy her own mug.

Once her nerves had calmed, Bellamy turned and grabbed the mug before pouring straight black coffee to the rim. "You look it," she observed, handing Red back her mug.

"Ugh," Ruby sat down at the bar and slouched. "Is it that obvious? Granny will murder me."

"What did you do last night?" Bellamy asked, more out of curiosity than sincere worry for her scantily clad friend.

"Oh, you know, a little of this…a little of that. Nothing too extreme." She winked, taking a swig out of her cup. She cringed. "Come on, Bells, no cream or sugar?"

"With the hangover you most likely have? Fat chance." Bellamy said, folding her arms condescendingly.

"Why do you always give me that disapproving scowl? You know, sometimes I think you do it better than Gran." Ruby muttered.

"Good, at least someone does." Bellamy said beneath her breath as she wiped the counter with a towel.

"You mind if I use your restroom? I need to freshen up before heading to the diner. If Granny sees these bags under my eyes…" Ruby didn't wait for permission and instead rummaged through her bag for her makeup as she walked through the shop to the restroom in the back. Bellamy only rolled her eyes and decided to restock the bookshelves.

The door chimed again.

"Be there in a minute," Bellamy called, shoving a rather large book onto a top shelf.

"Take your time, deary."

Bellamy froze. She recognized that Scottish accent anywhere. In fact, anyone in Storybrooke could. She slowly emerged from behind the bookshelf and came face to face with Mr. Gold, the man who could either make you or break you and perhaps give the mayor a run for her money – literally.

"Oh, hello Mr. Gold." Bellamy wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, hoping to not show the older man just how much power he had over her (and the rest of the town, though she was certain he already knew and exploited it as best he could).

"Hello, Ms. Grey. A cuppa my regular, if you would." He was poised and refined, with both hands resting over the top of his cane and his long hair curling just over his eye. He looked predatory; dangerous. And he was.

"You got it," she hurried behind the counter and made up his order.

Emerging from the restroom strode a now presentable (ish) Ruby. "You know, Bells, you should come with me next time. You'd have so much fun, I know it," she said, fixing her earrings and not noticing Mr. Gold until she had spoken. She was startled a moment, but soon regained her posture.

Bellamy replied as she worked. "I don't think so."

Now unfazed by Mr. Gold's presence, Ruby turned to Bellamy with a pout. "Oh, you're such a spoilsport! Come on, _please?_" she whined.

"I don't want to." Bellamy said shortly as she fixed on the top of the cup for Mr. Gold.

"Fine, but you haven't heard the end of this discussion." Ruby winked and took her mug. "Later, Bells!"

Bellamy rolled her eyes and gave Mr. Gold his order. "Bye, Ruby," she said monotonously, even though the spry young brunette was long gone.

"She certainly has a mind, doesn't she?" Mr. Gold commented in a disinterested tone. His gaze was fixated on Bellamy and never once wavered onto Ruby.

"You don't know the half of it," she said without thinking.

Mr. Gold smirked lazily and received his cup from Bellamy. "No, I suppose I wouldn't."

It was then that Bellamy realized how stupid she just sounded. Everyone knew Mr. Gold knew practically everything that happened within Storybrooke, and probably had his hand in it, too.

In an attempt to redirect the attention from her idiotic statement, she said, "Is there anything else I could help you with, Mr. Gold?"

He took a slow, contemplative sip from his cup. Bellamy wasn't too sure if she wanted to know why it took him so long to consider her question.

"No, that's alright, love." He gave her a small nod. "You have a good day."

"You too," she said meekly as he strolled out of her shop and out into downtown Storybrooke.

For the second time that day, Bellamy had to consciously control her breathing and take a moment to calm her nerves. It wasn't bizarre for the two most influential people in Storybrooke to come to her shop every once in a blue moon, but usually she would only see the mayor. Mr. Gold was a secretive man and everybody strived to impress him, either out of fear or respect. Or perhaps a bit of both. Well, everyone except for maybe Ruby. She didn't care what anyone thought about her – even Mr. Gold. But Bellamy had the feeling Mr. Gold didn't think much of Ruby, as through their dialog his eye never wandered over Ruby's obviously sensual body. He glanced at her only when she spoke after coming into the room, but after that he was thoroughly disinterested in her. Bellamy, however, didn't dwell much on this theory and instead busied herself in her store and decided not to think about Mr. Gold.

Three o'clock rolled by and soon Mary Margaret was stepping into Bellamy's bookshop with a sigh. Bellamy smiled up at her.

"Hey! Lemme guess. One Storybrooke Special with a shot of espresso?" Bellamy grinned. Mary Margaret plopped down at the bar with a sullen look. "Oh," Bellamy frowned. "Perhaps two shots, then?"

"Yes, thanks." Mary Margaret gratefully received her coffee. After taking a sip, she looked up at Bellamy curiously. "Hey, did you happen to see Henry today?"

Bellamy poured herself a mug of coffee, as there was no one else in the shop. "Yeah, I walked him to the bus this morning."

"Did you?" Mary Margaret had a brow arched.

"Yeah. Why?" Bellamy asked.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing."

"What is it?" Bellamy asked, leaning forward over the bar.

Mary Margaret chewed on her lip. "Henry didn't show up at school today."

Bellamy choked on her coffee. "W-What?"

"That's why I thought to ask you, I mean you walk him nearly every day-" Mary Margaret said all at once.

"Did you tell Regina?" Bellamy asked; her eyes wide and worried.

"No, not yet. Do you think we should talk to Graham first?" she asked.

"No, I think we should speak with the mayor." Bellamy suggested, "I mean, maybe he didn't feel good and got off the bus before it stopped at school and went home?"

Mary Margaret considered the idea before nodding. "Okay. Okay, I'll mention to Graham that Henry wasn't at school and then he can go bother the mayor if he wants."

Bellamy shook her head. "You don't want to see her, do you?" It wasn't a question.

"Would you if you were in my shoes?" Mary Margaret asked incredulously.

She had to agree with Mary Margaret there. "No, I guess I wouldn't."

There was a pause between the two. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Mary Margaret spoke up.

"Yeah, of course."

Mary Margaret seemed to struggle with how to ask whatever she wanted to say. "Has Henry been, you know, acting strangely since I gave him the book I bought from you?"

Bellamy scoffed. "If by 'strange' you mean thinking everyone in town is a fairytale character from it, then yes."

"He's told you, too then?" Mary Margaret said anxiously.

"Yeah, it definitely was a strange topic to talk about on an early morning walk to school." Bellamy smirked into her mug.

"Who does he think you are? Has he said?" Mary Margaret pressed.

Bellamy's brow arched and she shook her head. "No. Why, did he say who he thinks you are?"

Mary Margaret giggled a little girlishly and uttered a small, "Yeah. It's stupid."

Bellamy smiled, "Well, who does he think you are?"

Mary Margaret looked from side to side, as if to make sure no one would overhear, and whispered, "Snow White."

Bellamy chuckled. "You would make a good Snow White, I think."

"You think? I didn't think I'd really be the 'princess' type." She laughed.

"You never know." Bellamy shrugged.

"That's true. And who knows, maybe you're a princess too!" Mary Margaret said, laughing.

Bellamy snorted. "Yeah, _right._ I'm not princess material. I'd rather be one of those mysterious rogue sort of characters. The ones who really trick you, you know? You never know what they're really up to." We didn't notice the door open and the bell ring.

"Oh, those are the best sort, don't you think?" Came that Scottish voice. Both Mary Margaret and Bellamy jumped.

"Oh, Mr. Gold! I didn't see you come in, I'm sorry. What can I get for you?" Bellamy asked, trying her hardest not to acknowledge his eerie grin or her own reddening cheeks. Why did he always have that gleam in his eye, the one that said he knew so much more than they did? Bellamy hated that look.

"Was just in the neighborhood," he said, looking at her wares distractedly. "And I happened by the strangest rumor you might be interested in."

"Rumor, what rumor?" Mary Margaret asked, hoping to God that it didn't have anything to do with Henry's disappearance. Under no circumstances did she want any trouble with Regina.

"Forgive me, Ms. Blanchard, but might I have a moment with Ms. Grey alone?" he asked, as if noticing her presence for the first time.

Mary Margaret shot her a suspicious glance, which Bellamy returned. She nodded. "Sure. Call me later Bells, okay?"

"Yeah." Bellamy's voice was softer than she meant it to be. She sorely wished that Mary Margaret wouldn't leave. But leave she did and once the door was shut, Bellamy suddenly felt very unsafe.

"I never understood that nickname everyone gives you. _Bells_. Very odd." Mr. Gold said offhandedly. Unsure of how to respond, Bellamy remained silent. Mr. Gold watched her with the precision of a hawk, gauging her response. At her silence, he continued, "But down to business. It's come to my attention, Ms. Grey, that Henry seems to be missing."

Bellamy immediately felt her pulse quicken and felt her thoughts beginning churning in a panicked state. She tried to keep her voice level as she said, "Mary Margaret did mention that he wasn't in class today."

"Indeed. However, it's odd, I'm also under the impression that _you_ walked him to the bus this morning, is that correct?" he asked as he began to absently finger the products for sale at the front counter in a ruse of casualness. Bellamy suddenly felt as if she was put on trial and was being interrogated.

"Yeah - I mean, yes. I figured he might have gone home early," she said.

"Ah, see," he looked up at her from the corner of his eye, "Regina also hasn't seen him all day."

Bellamy's heart sank. "Oh, no." She knew this was bad. She knew how this looked. Regina would instantly blame her and make her life hell seeing as how she was the last one to see Henry before he left for the school he didn't arrive at. Bellamy hid her face in her hands and slouched on the counter. "Regina's going to kill me."

"Oh, no, I think not." Mr. Gold said, approaching her at the bar. "You see, I happen to know where Henry has gone."

"You do?" Bellamy's spirits immediately rose with hope. "Where is he?"

Mr. Gold didn't say anything for a few seconds as he observed the nervous twitch of her index finger against the countertop. His eyes flickered up to her and caught her silvery orbs in his tawny gaze. "He's gone to find his birth mother in Boston."

Bellamy was speechless; struck dumb. Finding her voice, she croaked, "Boston?" Dread immediately filled her. Poor Henry! Out in the big bad city all alone, looking for some woman who abandoned him ten years ago… "What was he _thinking_?" she fumed, no longer caring if she looked ridiculous in front or Mr. Gold. "Going there all by himself, it could be dangerous! He could be hurt or dying or dead in a ditch somewhere!"

"Bellamy, dear, I think you're overreacting quite a bit." Mr. Gold said with a wry grin.

"He's only ten," she continued, "He should've asked for help. _Stupid_ boy."

"You can still help him, Ms. Grey." Mr. Gold interjected, once again gaining her attention.

"How?" she asked, breathlessly.

"He intends to bring her back here, to Storybrooke. Gauge her personality for me, but more importantly, for Henry. Make sure she's a woman worth trusting. I know you care a great deal for the boy," Mr. Gold said silkily soft.

Bellamy narrowed her eyes at him. "What's in it for you?"

"Oh," he looked away dramatically. "Peace of mind?"

She folded her arms. "I don't believe that. What do you really want?"

"What you believe is none of my concern, Ms. Grey." Mr. Gold's mysterious eyes once again caught hers. "Very well, then. Should you need incentive, I can provide it. You do this for me, and I shall simply owe you a favor. Does that sound like a fair deal to you?" He reached out his hand. Bellamy looked down at it in suspicion and kept her arms firmly folded. "Bear in mind, this is for Henry." Her eyes shot to his and she knew he could plainly see her resolve breaking. After hesitating, she slowly grasped his hand.

"Deal."

**A/N:: So, there's Chapter 1 of my "Once Upon A Time" fanfiction woo! I own nothing save for Bellamy Grey. Reviews are welcome and factor in my decision to continue or not. Thanks! ::**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: Greetings Readers! I just wanted to acknowledge everyone sending me very nice reviews, I definitely appreciate them. And since these reviews have indeed been sent, here's Chapter 2, as promised. Thank you!::**

Chapter Two

"Rose Red, where are you?" Snow White called, wandering out into the castle hall in an unlaced wedding dress. She was struggling to hold up the hem.

"Sorry! I'm coming, I'm coming," a young lady with the same fair complexion and deep dark hair as the princess bride hurried to her sister's side.

"What took you? Come on, I need your help." Snow said, indicating the back of her dress.

"I know, I know. I couldn't find my shoes," Rose grumbled, putting some hairpins in her mouth to hold as she laced up her sister.

Snow giggled. "I'm so nervous! Is this really happening?" she let out a shuddering breath and beamed.

Rose smiled and moved on to pinning up Snow's hair. "I should hope so! True love, happy endings… sounds like you got everything you wanted."

Snow glanced at her sister in the mirror and noticed her subtle frown. "You'll find your prince someday, Rose."

Rose Red shrugged. "Perhaps. But for now, let's focus on _your_ big day, hmm?" Rose grinned and Snow bit her lip as she tried to hide her wide smile.

"Hey, Rose?" Snow suddenly asked after a pause enveloped the two.

"Hmm?" Rose took a hair pin from her mouth and adjusted one of Snow's curls.

"I'm sorry."

Rose's nimble fingers paused and hovered over Snow's hair. "Whatever for?"

Snow sighed and looked down at her feet. "Leaving you alone with the Queen for all of that time."

Rose rolled her silver eyes. "You were on the run, hiding for your life, Snow. You have nothing to be sorry for." Seeing as this did nothing to ease Snow's conscience, Rose continued, "Besides, we're together here and now and nothing will take you away from me again. Not even the Queen."

Somewhere, deep down in a dungeon cavern, a mischievous character cackled sinisterly. "Ooh, I wouldn't count on that, deary…" he said to the empty shadows with closed eyes.

"_Bellamy?_ Ms. Grey!" a voice brought Bellamy back from her reverie. She blinked and realized she had been standing in her shop with an angry Regina red-faced and livid standing in front of her. It was the next day and Henry had returned home late the previous night with an Emma Swan, his biological mother. Needless to say, Regina was gathering arms.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry." Bellamy stuttered.

"Good. Then I take it we understand one another?" Regina said, her arms folded and her stern eyes locked onto the young woman before her.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be sure to call Ms. Blanchard after I leave Henry at the bus to make sure he makes it to school, this time." Bellamy recited, quoting word for word what the mayor had just instructed.

"You'd better. For your sake." Regina turned and her glare lingered on Bellamy before she put on her sunglasses and stalked out of the shop. Bellamy deflated and slumped against the coffee bar with her head in her hands.

"Bellamy! Bellamy!" an energetic Henry burst into the shop, startling Bellamy so much that she nearly fell over. A blonde woman followed him into the store.

"Oh, hi Henry." Bellamy put a hand to her heart, feeling it boom against her ribs. "Oh, who's this?" she asked, noticing the woman.

"I'm uh, I-" the woman began only to be interrupted by Henry.

"She's my mom." He shrugged before looking up at Emma. "This is Bellamy, but everyone calls her Bells. She has the best coffee in Storybrooke." He informed her.

Bellamy blinked, stunned at woman who gave Henry away ten years ago. She was pretty, that much was certain. Shaking herself out of her stare, Bellamy offered her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Same. I'm Emma." She swallowed hard, "_Just_ Emma." She glanced down at Henry, hoping he took the hint as well. Bellamy understood and shook her hand.

"Bellamy, guess what!" Henry hopped up onto one of the barstools.

"What?" Bellamy asked, smiling lightly at Henry. "Did you find out who I was in the Enchanted Forest?" she asked, half jokingly.

Henry started then blinked in surprise. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Bellamy grinned. "Just a guess, kiddo. I wasn't serious. Now, lay it on me. Who do you think I am?"

Henry leaned forward and whispered, "Rose Red, Snow White's sister."

She paused in astonishment before chuckling. "You think I'm a princess, too?"

Henry nodded. "Well, sort of. Rose Red's story is a little different than Snow White's and honestly, I really don't understand much of it…"

"Henry, we need to get you to your bus," Emma interjected, giving Bellamy a glance.

"Oh, okay. Bye Bells, Emma's gonna walk me today." Henry said, hopping down from the stool and waving.

"Bye, Henry."

Emma smiled shortly before turning. Quickly thinking of Mr. Gold's deal, Bellamy called after them, "Emma! Why don't you come back after you drop off Henry? I'll brew you one of my famous Storybrooke Specials, on the house."

Emma thought a moment before saying, "Sure." They left.

Bellamy went about her morning, serving her usual customers and stopping only once to have a casual chat with Dr. Hopper before Emma returned.

"Hi, Emma!" Bellamy called, waving her over to the bar. Emma approached and sat down with a deep sigh. She hurriedly made one of her secret coffee recipes and slammed it down in front of Emma. "There you are, and tell me honestly what you think."

Emma took the cup and took a sip. Her eyes widened and she nodded. "That's pretty good. What is it?" she asked, taking another longer drink.

Bellamy grinned. "Storybrooke Special, my secret recipe of the right blends of cinnamon, nutmeg, coffee and mocha. With some various ingredients thrown in as well. And sugar. Lots of sugar."

Emma scoffed with a smile. "So, you indulge Henry's little…obsession?" Emma asked after a while.

Bellamy, who was working behind the bar with her back to Emma, faltered. She turned around to face Emma. "I feel like it's sort of my fault."

"What do you mean?" Emma's eyes narrowed.

"Well," Bellamy folded her arms and leaned back onto her own little stool. "I'm the one who sold the book to Mary Margaret. She was going on and on about how unhappy Henry was at school and, I'm sure, at home. I just wanted to give him something to distract him, to sort of, I dunno, make him see that life isn't always gloom and doom like Regina says."

Emma frowned. "There's nothing wrong with that. But, thinking everyone in town is a character in the book who's under some curse is, is…"

"Farfetched?" Bellamy offered.

"Well, yeah."

The clock in town square tolled. Bellamy jumped and her head spun to the window in shock.

"W-What was that?" she asked, throwing down the towel she was holding and running to the window. True to her suspicions, the clock was now telling the correct time: ten in the morning.

"Why's that so important?" Emma asked, coming beside her. "It's just a clock."

"It's a broken clock." Bellamy said quietly.

"So, someone fixed it." Emma stated.

Bellamy glanced at her then back to the clock. She slowly looked away and went back to the coffee bar. "Yeah, must be." She cleared her throat. "So, you saw Henry to the bus?"

"Yep." Emma checked her watch. "I'll head back to the inn, now. I want to start unpacking."

"Sure," Bellamy followed her to the door. "And Emma?" Emma turned and Bellamy smiled kindly. "For what it's worth, Henry looks happier than he has in a while. I think you being here is good for him. Feel free to stop in anytime, okay?"

Emma nodded. "Thanks, I will."

Bellamy watched her go and grabbed her cell phone from her apron pocket.

"Hello, Bells? I'm starting class, can this wait?" Mary Margaret answered in a whisper.

"Is Henry there?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah, he's sitting right here." She replied.

"Okay, thanks. The mayor wanted me to call and make sure he made it." Bellamy explained.

"I understand. I'll talk with you later, okay?"

"Got it, bye." Bellamy hung up and looked around her shop. Maybe mopping would make her feel a little better about being both Regina's and Mr. Gold's spy. Speaking of Mr. Gold, as if summoned by the mere thought of him, he arrived at the shop nearly twenty minutes into Bellamy's mopping.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Gold." Bellamy said, halting her mopping and heading to the bar, "Your usual?"

"Yes, please," he answered, using his cane to walk to the bar. Bellamy watched him in a mix of curiosity and apprehension as she worked on his order. Mr. Gold never sat down at the coffee bar. He remained standing, near the door, patiently waiting for her to hand him his coffee. She tried to not show emotion as she felt his transfixing gaze drill into her back while she worked. Finally, she turned around and placed the cup on the bar.

His lips spread into a thin smile, showing those impish dimples. He folded his hands around the warm Styrofoam and continued to watch her. "So, you've met Ms. Swann, then?"

Bellamy, feeling prickly and quite on guard in his presence, nodded. She wasn't too sure what to do with herself, so she forced herself to sit still on her stool behind the bar. "Yes, just this morning."

"Ah, I've had the pleasure as well. Met her last night at Granny's after sorting out some…business. Tell me your thoughts on her," he said in a manner in which what would usually be a suggestion was a demand. She folded her arms and shrugged.

"I don't have much to say, it's not like she poured out her whole life story." Like hell she would make this easy for him. If Gold wanted his information so badly, he would work for it.

As if sensing what she was doing, Mr. Gold grinned. "Or perhaps you just weren't observant enough to gather much of anything."

_Touché, prig,_ Bellamy's eyes narrowed. _Fine, I'll play._ "She seems nice enough. That's really all I've got."

"_Really?_" his eyes grew dark as they bore through her, almost into her very soul through her clothes, flesh and bone. She felt horribly naked around him, like he could see every thought which passed through her head or take any memory from her mind. "What did you two talk about?"

"The weather." She deadpanned with a scowl.

He chuckled airily, clearly amused by her. "Really, Ms. Grey, I expected more from you."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I dunno. Just small talk about Henry, I suppose. Mostly discussed his book."

Dark eyes shot to hers and held them in a vice grip. "Book?"

_Bellamy, one. Gold, zero._ She shrugged. "You know, his book. The one with all of those fairytale stories. He's been carrying it around with him nonstop."

Gold's eyes lowered in thought. "Hmm."

Bellamy watched him with a knit brow. "Why is this so important to you?"

"That, my dear, is none of your concern." He said lowly.

She raised her hands defensively. "Alright, alright. Whatever. Just curious, was all."

"Curiosity, as they say, killed the cat," he said as he stood with his cup. "You've been a tremendous help, Ms. Grey. Have a nice day."

"You're welcome, I guess. Bye, then." She watched him go and made herself a cup of tea. This would be a long day.

**A/N:: Well, it's a little bit shorter than chapter one, but I think it makes its point. Thoughts are always welcome. ::**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I will destroy your happiness," the Evil Queen threatened lowly, her eyes smoldering with passionate hatred. These eyes now locked onto Rose Red's fearful silver ones. "If it is the last thing I do." She whirled around and stalked back down the hall, allowing Rose a moment to release a small breath of relief.

"HEY!" cried James, startling Rose once more. She stood behind her sister, clutching her gloved hand.

The queen turned, looking amused as his sudden stance of bravado. He lunged his sword through the air. Rose watched it sail in disbelief. It disappeared as the queen vanished in a wisp of black smoke. She gulped. That wasn't the last they would see of her, she was certain.

Suddenly, Rose Red felt the slightest pull. A tug at the back of her mind, a familiar calling to her. A summons. With a disdainful glance at her bracelet of silver rope, she slipped out of the chapel through the crowd without being seen. She stepped out on an abandoned balcony of the castle and sucked in an icy breath of the cool night air. Her red maid of honor's dress did little to protect her from the chill. She looked up at the thousands of twinkling stars in the inky black sky, wishing for a moment to be as free as them. To be able to merely watch the world go by, not be bound to live and serve another. She sighed, a rush of cloud forming from her lips. With arms spread she shut her eyes. Then she jumped.

Before the free falling sensation could give her more than a tingle, the magic to which she was bound took hold. Her arms turned into bright scarlet wings and her body transformed into a quaint red sparrow. The summons was getting harder to ignore as she flew. Her master may have been a patient man (if a man is what you could call him) but he made sure that she could feel the call. She despised her curse, but since her master's imprisonment, she had been allowed to live a somewhat normal life with her sister in the castle. Despite his inconsistent summons, to which she always replied.

The crimson sparrow twittered and slipped through the cavern entrance to his prison. The winding tunnel finally opened up to the magical cage barred by stone and enchantments. It was dwarven made, or so Snow had told her. It was the perfect entombment for such a trickster. Rumpelstiltskin. The sparrow twittered again and perched on a small stone ledge.

"Tsk, tsk. Come into the light, deary." The cackle echoed in the cave.

Reluctantly, the sparrow flew down onto the dusty floor before the cell. With a wave of his hand, the silver rope which had remained on the sparrow's left foot, as it had been woven around Rose's left wrist, elongated and shot to Rumpelstiltskin's hand. Now it's true form was apparent: it was a leash, a chain, not a trinket of jewelry as the people in the castle had thought. He snapped his fingers. In a puff of red smoke, the sparrow was once again Rose Red.

"Ah, there we are. Lovely to see you, Rosie. Do forgive me," he said, clutching the stone bars of his cell in one hand and the silver rope in the other, "I realize I must be taking you away from your sister's nuptials. Pity."

Not bothering to bait him, Rose simply said, "What do you want?"

"Oh," he looked around the gloomy prison with a frown, "I don't rightly know. Company, perhaps? It gets ever so lonely in this infernal place. Come, speak to me."

Rose sighed. "What about?"

"How was the wedding? Was it as grandiose as the guard has led me to believe?" he asked, inspecting his dirty fingernails.

Rose scoffed. "Oh, sure. It was simply peachy. The whole kingdom was there, ate some cake, and the highlight of the night was the Evil Queen appearing to threaten us all with no more happy endings. Good party."

Rumpelstiltskin merely cocked his head and grinned. "No more happy endings? My, that sounds quite worrisome. Yet, you don't seem to be anxious. Why's that, deary?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe I feel like happy endings don't really exist. So why should I be upset if they're taken away from the people who do believe in them?"

"Oh now, that seems awfully pessimistic. Perhaps it is because you yourself have been denied your happiness. Hmm? Did I take that away, too?"

Rose looked up and glared at her personal jailer. "Yes," she whispered.

Rumpelstiltskin allowed himself a triumphant smirk. "You must loathe me."

"A bit, yeah," she flippantly admitted.

"But," he continued as if she hadn't said anything, "You must also think! What might have happened if you were never given to me? Did you ever stop to consider? Perhaps I saved you from an even more dismal fate."

"Save me? Save me?" Her voice rose with her anger. "You think you rescued me? I was better off! I-" Rose was abruptly cut off as Rumpelstiltskin wove the rope around his hand, roughly pulling her closer by her wrist. He caught her arm and yanked her to the bars.

"Don't be ungrateful, deary." His face was so near hers she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. "A deal's a deal. You were the bargain."

"The traded item gets no say in her own future," Rose spat, her anger not subsiding. "How is that fair?"

"Perhaps it was time you learned that life is not fair," he hissed.

"Now I know it isn't. You've made that exceedingly clear," she hissed back.

"Oh, come, do not credit me so! Tis not only I who has shown you how unfair life can be. It is a wonder, admittedly, how naively optimistic you were despite your circumstances. How your stepmother allowed that to continue, I haven't the faintest." He laughed.

"So you condone what she's doing? What she's done?" asked Rose quietly, her anger turning into self-pity.

Rumpelstiltskin released her arm and tapped a finger to his cheek in mock-thought. "Hmm. I can neither condemn or condone what the queen has done. It is in the past and no longer matters. What she will do, however, let us say... I see the opportunity."

"You see more than that, don't you?" she said, mostly to herself.

His mystical eyes bore through her. "Ah, you mean my little...gift. I can assure you, my dear Rose, your future remains just as bleak as your present." He cackled again.

"Great," she snapped. "Sounds promising."

"Oh, now, a life bound to me cannot be so horrendous, surely? Do I not give you privileges? Do I not allow you to live as normally as you wish? All I ask of you are such small things. Yet you continue to be so discontent. In fact, you insist upon it. Do I detect, my dear, a wish to be unhappy?" he wrapped his arms around the bars with his hands dangling just within reach of her.

She took an unconscious step forward. "You think I want to be unhappy? How can I be when all I've ever known is a cage? If not imprisoned by you, then my stepmother. If not her, I then my sister. All I ever did was attempt to keep her safe. Now she has her happy ending."

"And you remain. Poor, poor Rose Red. How we all pity you." Rumpelstiltskin's voice had lowered dangerously. "Because as it is well known, yours are the only problems worth whining about."

"I am not whining!"

"No? I beg to differ, deary. You may go, I grow tired of you." He waved a hand and disappeared into the shadows in the back of his cell. As he did, he released the rope, which retracted back into the rope bracelet around her wrist. She huffed and turned heel, hearing him snap his fingers, she transformed in red mist into a sparrow and flew out of the cavern.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:: Hey readers! Just wanted to apologize for the ridiculously long time I've been away. I've just moved onto campus at a new university so getting used to everything has been crazy. But now everything seems to be settled and I can start writing again! Thanks for all of the reviews, I loved them so much! You guys are all the best :)**

Chapter Four

Bellamy woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, feeling as if her head weighed an extra twenty pounds with clanging anvils for a brain. An eye opened a wink as she heard voices off in another room.

"Wait, wait, wait. You _cut down her tree?_" Bellamy let out a sigh of relief. It was Mary Margaret.

"No! Just a really big limb…" She recognized that voice, too. She rolled over onto her stomach and dug her face into someone else's pillow. _Emma! That's who it is_… Bellamy surprised herself at managing to recall that much. Now, as for what happened last night, that's another story.

"I'm so glad all of my stuff is finally here," said Emma's muffled voice behind the walls of the apartment.

"This is it? Is the rest in storage?" Mary Margaret asked in concern.

"No, this is it."

Bellamy then felt everything click. She was in Mary Margaret's home. A groan escaped her parted and chapped lips. _What happened?_ Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry and she had morning breath as bad as a dumpster.

_Definitely hung over_, she surmised. _But…what did I do?_

She heard a soft knock at Mary Margaret's front door. Bellamy decided now was as best as any time to get up. Her legs, heavy as lead, fell to the hard cold floor. She was barefoot. Wavering, she stood and looked down. A baggy T-shirt and sweatpants cut into shorts was all she wore. Caring less, she shuffled into the kitchen, eager to get something into her stomach. The bath was running in the room next door.

Bellamy, eyes barely open due to the bright sunlight pouring in through Mary Margaret's windows, made her way into the kitchen. She made a bee-line to the fridge.

"Thank you, Miss Swann. I know you'll find her before she hurts herself. But now it seems this conversation is no longer private. You have another guest?" A Scottish accent broke through Bellamy's swimmy thoughts.

"Bellamy?" Emma's voice rang in her head.

Bellamy turned with a Ben & Jerry's ice cream tub in her hands with a rather startled expression on her face.

"Wha?"

Emma didn't hide her grin. "Well, it seems you're feeling better."

Bellamy completely ignored Emma and her eyes fixed onto Mr. Gold.

"Oh, I'm in the way. Sorry. Off I go." She made an abrupt U-turn and made to head back into the room from whence she came.

"No, no. There's no need, Miss. Swann and I have concluded our business. But you and I have some to speak of. Get dressed and meet me outside." Mr. Gold said rather authoritatively.

"Can I bring the ice cream?" Bellamy asked stupidly.

Mr. Gold glanced back at her in the doorway and wore a ghost of an amused smile. "As you wish." He turned and left.

Emma walked up to Bellamy with a knowing smile. "Head hurt?"

"Yes." Bellamy looked up at her. "What happened?"

They shared a long stare before Bellamy realized. She and Emma said at the same time: "Ruby."

"So," Emma glanced between her and the doorway where Gold stood, "You and Gold have business?"

Bellamy shrugged and ate a spoonful of cold ice cream before accepting the clothes Emma gave her to borrow. She was sure they were Mary Margaret's. Skinny jeans, flats and a blue corduroy jacket over a band T-shirt.

"You're just as surprised as me," she said, quickly changing in the room. Emma had followed to continue pestering her about Gold.

"Really? You have no clue what it's about?" Emma pressed.

Bellamy rolled her eyes and emerged from the room, grabbing her ice cream from Emma. "Nope. Whatever it is, if I end up in a ditch somewhere, you'll know why and who."

Emma's eyes widened considerably. "Seriously?"

Bellamy stared at her in disbelief. "What? _No_, of course not! Jesus, you think this place is that skeevy? Joke much?"

Emma's shoulders slumped in relief. "Sorry."

Bellamy waved at her before heading to the door. "No problem. See you later, thanks for finding my butt and bringing me back here."

Emma folded her arms and smiled. "No problem."

Bellamy took in a deep breath of the morning/afternoon (she honestly didn't know which) air before Mr. Gold appeared at her side.

"Rough night?" he asked knowingly.

She gave him a dry glance. "Dunno." She put a hand over her eyes to shield them from the annoyingly bright sun. "You tell me."

"What makes you think I would know what you were doing?"

"You know everything," she stated.

Gold laughed. "Do I? How stressful that must be for me. How do you cope with it, Miss Grey?"

She sighed deeply and impatiently. "Is there something you wanted? Because I really would just like to crawl into a hole for the rest of my life, if that's okay."

His lips curled up at her annoyance. "Come," he gestured for them to walk together down the street.

Bellamy looked back at Mary Margaret's home before quietly agreeing. "So, what do you want?"

Gold walked with his cane, leaning heavily on it. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" She looked over at him, befuddled. "What did I do?"

"Oh, certainly you haven't forgotten our deal so soon?" His eyes were trained on her face.

"Oh." Bellamy chewed her lip. "How was anything I said helpful?"

Gold wore that stupid smirk again. Bellamy wanted to smack it off of his face. His arrogance was endless.

"I should say so, dear. So much so, that I have decided to request aid from Miss Swann," he said.

"What for?" Bellamy asked curiously.

"Didn't we already discuss your insatiable curiosity? Lethal, that. If you must know, I am looking for someone." He disclosed.

Her eyes found the blood on his forehead. She gaped. "What happened to your head? Are you alright?"

Gold was stunned at her worry, but nodded. "Yes, quite. You know Ashley?"

Bellamy inclined her head. "Yeah, works at the diner with Red."

Gold stopped walking. Bellamy looked back at him, confused. "Red?" he asked.

"Oh, that's just my nickname for Ruby. Sorry."

"Shall we sit?" Gold asked, gesturing to the diner beside them.

"Um, okay."

They occupied the booth in the back of the diner. Bellamy shifted uncomfortably, wondering why this "talk" was taking so long.

"So…?" Bellamy looked up at Gold expectantly. He sat quite calmly, watching her fidget like a hawk. His dark calculating eyes held such a mystery, Bellamy wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Hey Bells!" Ruby hopped over to the table in her usual scantily clad red shorts. "Oh my God, how fun was last night? Told you you'd have fun!"

Bellamy groaned. "I'm sure it was stupendous."  
>"Yeah well, what can I get ya? Coffee?"<p>

"Sure."

"And you?" Red asked Gold.

"Coffee's fine."

"Kay." Ruby bounded off, leaving them alone again.

Gold observed the bags beneath her eyes and the lethargic look on her face. "What _did_ you do last night, love?"

Bellamy scoffed. "Really? That's what you wanna talk about? Even if I remembered, why would I tell you?"

"Just curious." His brow quirked.

Bellamy snorted. "Curiosity killed the cat," she muttered.

"Ashley attacked me last night."

That certainly got Bellamy's attention. She looked up, shocked.

"What?"

"Just as I said. She broke into my shop."

She looked away from his intense stare and down at her hands. "I can't believe it. Ashley wouldn't hurt a fly."

"No," Gold agreed, "Just a pawnbroker."

Bellamy couldn't hide the giggle that burst out of her mouth. "Are you alright, though?"

"Oh, yes. Just a sting now. Are you alright?"

Bellamy rolled her eyes. "Peachy. I'm sure Ruby will give me all of the juicy details later. Did Ashley run?"

Gold leaned back and looked out of the window. "Indeed. That is where Emma Swann's talent at finding people comes in."

"Why do you want Emma to find her? Why not just ask Graham?" Bellamy wondered.

"Because then Ashley's baby will be born in prison. Who would want that?" he asked.

Bellamy was quieted. She thought a moment, aware of Gold's eyes watching her.

"Do you think Emma will find her? Ashley, I mean."

"I am counting on it." Gold replied. He tilted his head to the side, his hair falling over his shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

Bellamy's throat suddenly went dry. She looked up and gazed directly into Gold's eyes, nearly begging him for some sort of humanity.

"Do you think she could help me?"

Gold smiled knowingly. "To find your parents."

Bellamy nodded without saying anything.

He sighed. "I've told you, Bellamy." She looked up when her name rolled off of his tongue. "I have done everything I could to find them for you. If I cannot, I doubt Miss Swann can."

"But, just maybe there's a chance?" she asked softly.

Gold's eyes lowered. "Perhaps. Let me warn you, however. Should you go digging, be prepared for whatever it is you may unearth."

"What did you unearth?"

He lazily looked up. "Nothing that would help you. That is why I terminated our contract."

"Just to pull me into another one." She muttered sardonically.

"Yes," he agreed, "However, you are the beneficiary in this new agreement. Not I."

"Which also puzzles me," she said boldly.

"Oh? What questions rattle inside that pretty head?" he asked with a grin.

"Why would you make a deal with me where I am owed a favor?" she whispered.

He took a moment to respond. "Because I, like anyone else, have my own reasons."

"So, this is a part of some greater agenda?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Have you turned into a conspirator, dearie? I wonder what you must wonder about me."

Bellamy rolled her eyes again. "You mean, you wonder what it's like in our puny human minds?" she laughed. "You really think that you're so much better than all of us, don't you?"

"I assure you, Miss Grey, that is not what I think."

"Then _what_ do you think, exactly?"

A silence enveloped them. Nobody spoke, not even when Ruby came back with their coffees. Finally, Gold folded his hands onto the table and leaned forward.

"I am, like any other man, happy with the knowledge I've acquired. One such piece in particular: all human thoughts are their own to keep. And under no circumstance, no persuasion, are they required to relinquish them." He stood and looked down at her. "Our deal remains in tact, Miss Grey. Keep close to Emma Swann." He took a swig from the mug and replaced it on the table. "You enjoy the rest of your day, love." With his cane, he left the diner and disappeared onto the Main Street, leaving Bellamy in the booth with her own thoughts churning.

**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Any and all constructive feedback is appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
